Along with progress and developments in the field of electronics, there has arisen a demand for greater rapidity in all fields and the field of silver halide photographic processing is no exception.
In particular, the need for rapid processing has greatly increased in the development processing of sheet-shaped photographic materials such as photographic materials for graphic arts, X-ray photographic materials, photographic materials for scanners, photographic materials for CRT image recording and the like.
Furthermore, rapid development processing has the advantage that with more rapid development processing, smaller tank capacities are required to develop a unit quantity of photographic material in a unit time, and hence smaller automatic processing equipment may be employed. Rapid development processing is therefore of great importance.
However, more rapid development processing increases the problem whereby the sensitizing dyes contained in silver halide photographic materials do not elute during processing. These dyes may leave the surface of the photographic material discolored (so-called residual coloration).